Perhaps Romance
by krfan
Summary: Ryelsi romance through Ryan's eyes. Written based on one of LM Montgomery's famous lines.
1. Pomp and Blare

Hey there, co-Ryelsi fanatics. here's another one from me. Just want to say that this is mostly narrative and there isn't much conversations (i'm not good at that) so i hope you don't get bored.

Anyway, to get this rolling, i do not own HSM, nor have any relations to the people behind it or the characters. otherwise,t hat would make me a very rich person. I don't know or own LM Montgomery as well, i just fell in love with this line.

**Perhaps Romance**

"Perhaps, after all, romance did not come into one's life with pomp and blare, like a gay knight riding down; perhaps it crept to one's side like an old friend through quiet ways; perhaps it revealed itself in seeming prose, until some sudden shaft of illumination flung athwart its pages betrayed the rhythm and the music; perhaps . . . perhaps . . . love unfolded naturally out of a beautiful friendship, as a golden-hearted rose slipping from its green sheath."

L.M. Montgomery

Chapter 1: Pomp and Blare

To say that he was born privileged would be an understatement. Sure, he wasn't some billionaire heir that graces the Forbes list every year but he knows very well that the financial circumstances on which he was born in was far more than most children in the whole country, make that world, came into. His twin may have made the most of that situation, not always in a way he approved of, but as fun as it was having everything and not having to worry about getting what you want, he wished he had what most normal kids his age has: friends who hang out at your house every Friday for pizza and movies, clothes that he actually wants to wear and no worries about a multi-million corporation to take over someday. And maybe a nice pretty girl for a girlfriend who is not half-running scared of his sister, nor one that is his twin's replica.

Call it an act of rebellion, or maybe a futile attempt at normalcy, but driving his Vespa around town instead of a Mustang that his twin has, makes him feel… well, normal. Although, if you think about it, he could've gotten a middle-priced car and achieved the same result, but this is Ryan Evans we're talking about. Since when did he ever choose anything less than unusual? Sure, the Vespa is a bit…uhm, different and he does turn heads around when he passes by but it is still far from the reaction he will get if he does drive that luxury car that's been resting in their 6-car garage since his sixteenth birthday. Come to think of it, that might actually get him a girlfriend, maybe not the kind that he was looking for but girlfriend just the same. That might help dispelling the rumors that he's gay. Just because a guy wears pink pants doesn't mean he's gay. Check Wikipedia and you might be surprised that pink is actually originally a masculine color. Then again, if he really wanted to look "masculine" he should've taken up his father's offer of that big motorbike same as the one Brad Pitt drives around. But again, we come to full circle that he will end up getting the kind of added attention he doesn't need. What with a sister like Sharpay, you don't really need as much spotlight given her glittery outfit.

The time they transferred to Albuquerque from Rhode Island was the time he realized what big gap his current lifestyle is from other people. For one, they used to go to a private school before where almost all of the students are in the same socio-economic bracket as he's in. transferring to East High was a bit tough. It was so different, and he wondered, during his first week, how he'll be able to survive. But before he can even come up with any ideas, his twin beat him up to a plan. They are taking over. If not the whole school, then at least a part of it and the drama club was it. It was what they are good at, given the voice, dance and acting lessons they got into from the first summer that they can walk and talk. If there was one thing he is thankful for having that much money at his – at least his parents' – disposal was that he got to improve on what he loved best because they can afford him lessons. Not just some lessons, but lessons from the best.

And so it was, as everyone at East High now knows, the Evans twins rule the drama club. Well, mostly Sharpay does, but hey they share the same surname. To say that he doesn't approve of his sister's plan would be wrong. It was a brilliant idea; he just thinks that maybe they didn't have to be so mean doing it. But since he lacked the energy to argue with her, nor a better idea to top hers, he went along with her like a little bird following a trail of cookie crumbs. It doesn't mean that he has no backbone at all. It's just that he loves his sister, and for most of their lives it was just him and her against the big bad world. He certainly will not leave her alone just like that. He wouldn't want to see her crash and burn. As icy as Sharpay seems to the rest of the world, he knows how vulnerable and delicate she is in the inside. He was there to see her get backstabbed at their old school, and she cried and refused to go to school for days. No, he would stick by her side and watch out for her, even if it means going along with her "evil" plans. But maybe, just maybe, someone could take his place and relieve him of his duties for a while just so he can make something of himself. As helpless as he already is in breaking her icy facade, he hopes someone would come along and melt her ice. And maybe, just maybe, both of them will have true friends who will accept and love them despite or regardless of their money.

And as the fireworks occupied the sky that New Year's Eve, he can't help feeling that something new is coming their way. Something that's beyond his imagination. "Something" that someday will be a permanent fixture in his life along with his music.


	2. Through Quiet Ways

Here's Chapter 2 for everyone. Thanks to digigirl02 who was the first to review.

**Perhaps Romance**

"Perhaps, after all, romance did not come into one's life with pomp and blare, like a gay knight riding down; perhaps it crept to one's side like an old friend through quiet ways; perhaps it revealed itself in seeming prose, until some sudden shaft of illumination flung athwart its pages betrayed the rhythm and the music; perhaps . . . perhaps . . . love unfolded naturally out of a beautiful friendship, as a golden-hearted rose slipping from its green sheath."

L.M. Montgomery (Anne of Avonlea)

Chapter 2: Through Quiet Ways

Being half of the icy twins of East High made it difficult to have friends. Because, really, the only reason why anyone would want to be around them is because they want be part of his sister's snobbish posse or they're too afraid of her to even think about turning their backs on her. The Sharpettes belong to the former, the drama club the latter. Though probably the most "abused" and "misused" of them all, Kelsi Nielsen is probably the only one he considered as a true "friend". Sure they don't talk much before Gabriella Montez came to East High but he believes that they share a special bond being under Sharpay's claws for years. The occasional sympathetic glances, rolled eyes at his twin's dramatic episodes and their mutual love and respect for the theater and music in general say much more than words.

Yup, she was the only friend he has, albeit a weird friendship it was. He couldn't put to words the pain he saw in her eyes when he had to break it to her that they had _What I've Been Looking For_ rearranged. It wasn't the first time that something like that happened, but that was the first time that her own song was the victim. So he really didn't blame her for taking the side of Troy and Gabriella for that year's musical. They were good, and they treated her way better than they did, considering that Troy was the school basketball hero and Gabriella the newbie brainiac. You could say that Kelsi was so different and in a different clique than those two. The golden couple was already an odd, status-quo-breaking match as they are and Kelsi, the meek invisible composer, suddenly being their friend was unheard of till then. Not to mention his shock when Jason Cross came up behind her to grab her hat and help her shoot the winning ball. Ryan being shocked was shocking in itself because it was then starting to seem like a norm: Troy and Gabriella, then he heard Taylor mentioning Chad asked her out, and there's also Zeke pining publicly after his sister. So it was only natural for Jason to gravitate to Kelsi, right? Ignore the fact that they probably have never spoken to each other until then, maybe they didn't even know the other existed till then! Yeah, he shouldn't be so shocked.

He can't ignore the disappointment that seemed to fill him at that sight, though. But why? Maybe because they lost their roles to Troy and Gabriella? Or maybe because, right then, it seemed like he lost his only friend? Or was it jealousy over Jason? Nah, he can't be jealous. Kelsi is just a friend. But seeing them during their first day at Lava Springs made things clearer for him. He wasn't jealous specifically of Jason and Kelsi, he was, as he thought and believed, jealous that they had friends. And with the way those Wildcats looked, they were friends who cared deeply for each other.

To say that they cared deeply for each other was an understatement, he later learned. Bonding with them while choreographing their number for the Talent Show after her sister's betrayal of him told him much of that. For friends to be willing to confront and risk conflict to bring their friend back to the right path showed him that those Wildcats are true friends. Finding himself being embraced by the group, not only as their choreographer but as one of them, made him so happy. After the sting of betrayal, Gabriella and the Wildcats took him in, no questions asked. Well, maybe Chad had apprehensions but after the baseball game, he gained his respect and friendship. . Finally, he was getting the kind of friends he had always wanted.

What's even more comforting was that thankfully, he didn't lose Kelsi, instead gained all of her friends as well. Whatever unspoken friendship there was between them seemed to have surfaced and all the wordless assumptions were right. She understood how he felt about Sharpay, and most importantly, music. Working with her resulted to something much better than what he and his twin worked out against her. The music was truly hers, and the performance his. Safe to say, _Everyday_ was all theirs. He just wished he was able to quickly recover from the shock of winning the Star Dazzle Award so he was able to give her the credit she so deserved. But as humble and kind as Kelsi was, what he can remember was her clapping and smiling for him. Boy, does it feel great to be getting due credit for a change.

Like how Jason gravitated to Kelsi out of lack of choice (at least that's how he would put it), he saw himself with Martha during their celebration that night. It was more friendly than anything else, and they both knew it, their friends knew it. It was more than a celebration of their performance for him. It was a celebration of friendship, for finally finding friends. But even then that he didn't have to be jealous about having friends of his own, down at the foot of that hill, there's still that nagging disappointment in him. One that, during that time, he didn't know the meaning of.

Months after, he found himself donning that uncomfortable and smelly Wildcat mascot costume. How the girls managed to talk him into it, he couldn't remember. Something about him not being a Wildcat on the basketball court like the other guys in the gang so he had to be a Wildcat some other way. A totally embarrassing way, in his opinion, but as he learned from his friends the previous summer, it is no trouble going the extra mile for the sake of friendship. Dancing in that costume proved to be more difficult than he thought but he had fun anyway. During the championship game, in between cheering for his friends on the court, he would always catch Troy or Chad or Jason, looking at the bleachers for support. And that was when she saw her. Kelsi. And something about that scene made him smile. She was no longer shy, at least not as much as she was last year. Screaming and cheering, it seemed like the first time he's seen her smile like she did at that time. How sincere that smile was, and how big and happy here eyes seemed. When she took over the DJ booth at the after party, he saw in her a confidence he's never seen before. Her act of defiance against Sharpay the year prior was not so much out of revenge but more of her finding her voice and herself, the same way he did the past summer. He saw something else that night, Jason and Martha having what looked like chemistry to him. His assumption was proved right, and for some weird reason, he felt relieved.

The Monday following that was, in true East High fashion, a circus. Ryan walked through the double doors of East High with a bigger-than-usual sunny smile on his face. The school was, as expected, all red, white and gold, the words "congratulations" and "champions" plastered everywhere. He walked over to the basketball team's girlfriends then noticing a beautiful brunette girl with long curly hair talking to them. Maybe another new girl. Seriously, new girls popping up seemed to have become quite a tradition. Not that he didn't like it. He has Gabriella to thank for the friends he now had. He could only see the side of her face but the way the girl smiled at his friends made him think the sun was suddenly shining brighter that morning. He figured, maybe, just maybe, he would finally be able to get that one longing he had then, apart from having friends. So once he got closer, he piped, "hey who's the new..."

At the same time the girl turned to face him. "Kelsi?!"


	3. Prose

Sorry for the long wait, if anyone is waiting that is. Two typhoons hit our country for the past 2 weekends and although I wasn't really affected, a lot of problems have cropped up. And I guess there's really a sense of loss to all of us here. There were around 300 deaths, 80% of our nation's capital was submerged in flood for a couple of days. Actually, until now a couple of towns are still flooded. If you'd like to help the Philippines in any way, be it prayers or whatever, they are very much welcome. I guess for donations you can contact the Red Cross office in your country.

I hope I'm not boring you yet. Oh, and about the "new girl" thing…well, won't you agree that she looked really different in HSM3? She was so beautiful; I couldn't resist writing about Ryan reacting to the whole thing. It was originally an idea for another story but I think I need to watch HSM3 again before I write that since I need all the dialogue while here I'm focusing on Ryan's thoughts that I can do with what I can remember still. Anyway, I'm looking at the stats of this story and I am so thankful for all those who are reading it. I'm really quite shy and very private with my writing that I only get to publish very few of them. And reading all your reviews are a different experience altogether, I hope you tell me more of what you think. Even if it's on the negative side, I won't mind much. I hope you don't murder me though. Enough with the rambling and on with the chapter.

Oh, and yeah, I don't own anything just my thoughts and ramblings.

**Perhaps Romance**

"Perhaps, after all, romance did not come into one's life with pomp and blare, like a gay knight riding down; perhaps it crept to one's side like an old friend through quiet ways; perhaps it revealed itself in seeming prose, until some sudden shaft of illumination flung athwart its pages betrayed the rhythm and the music; perhaps . . . perhaps . . . love unfolded naturally out of a beautiful friendship, as a golden-hearted rose slipping from its green sheath."

L.M. Montgomery (Anne of Avonlea)

Chapter 3: Prose

Coming from Ryan Evans, that was not a suave reaction. And no amount of acting class prepared him for that. He must've looked like a fish taken out of the water the way his mouth opened and closed looking for what he didn't know at that moment: a compliment, an alibi, a joke, a greeting. Anything! Anything to make the awkwardness he felt go away. But no, his acting talent was on hiatus that morning. All because Kelsi Nielsen decided to come to class all pretty with her surprisingly long locks down. Sure he thought of her cute before, the way they loved hats and more often than not end up matching but that was cute in a kindergarten, I'll-push-you-in-the-swing kind of way. Not like how she was that day, pretty in a teenage, hormonal, I'll-take-you-to-prom kind of way. Like, where did that suddenly come from?

He was saved by the bell, and homeroom, for that matter. But still, he couldn't get over the shock and stole glances from time to time. He saw how she scribbled what turned out to be the names of the whole gang on the sign-up sheet to prevent Sharpay from doing a one-woman show. He figured, she may have forgiven and warmed up to his twin last summer but she still didn't want to risk her music. So after getting Troy and Gabriella again behind her, the whole gang became part of their last musical in East High. And the best part was, not only did he get to choreograph the last show, they were up for a Julliard scholarship! He saw the excitement mixed with fear and amazement in Kelsi's eyes. How can she think that Julliard won't take notice of her? She's more talented than his sister!

With that thought, he felt a strange feeling he hasn't felt for a long time. For the first time in many years, he felt nervous. Not only does the Julliard scholarship determine his future, it was the knowledge that he's going against Kelsi that scared him. For probably the only time in his whole life so far, Ryan Evans felt insecure. Everyone told him he was good but was he better than Kelsi? He didn't worry about Troy so much because he wasn't sure the jock would even want this though he knew he was also good. His sister, on one hand, can sing and act, though for all honesty, it wasn't that extraordinary. The thing is, while Troy and Sharpay may be up for the scholarship because of their performance as actors, he and Kelsi were up for the more creative, technical and dare he say, crucial, part of theater arts: choreography and composition. It took more than a gift to put the whole thing together.

As much as Kelsi was a threat to him, part of him was also excited that they had to work closely with each other. If the previous summer was any indication of what they were capable of doing together, he believed that the spring musical would only be better.

And then Sharpay ruined his moment when she reminded him of all they wanted from the very start: fame. He wasn't sure why they had to conspire with each other seeing that there was only one slot up for grabs. But maybe Sharpay has changed over the summer. Maybe, she wanted at least one of them to get in. the only question was how, and of course, Sharpay being Sharpay, already had a plan.

_Polish her glasses, buy her ruby slippers…_

The thought of stealing Kelsi's song again, did not sound right to him. And for him to steal it by lavishing her with attention just didn't sit right with him. Truth be told, he may be a good actor but he's not as manipulating as his sister. Kelsi being the victim only spelled disaster. He couldn't fake it… "_Maybe I don't have to" _but his conscience could not let him do this to her again.

_Take her to prom…_

Wait, WHAT?! His sister had completely lost her mind. But thinking about her suggestion some more after, he remembered, he didn't have a date for prom and he didn't have any idea who to ask. By default, Gabriella is going with Troy, Taylor with Chad, and he was sure Jason was going to take the chance to ask Martha and she would agree. And no, he wouldn't take his sister to prom. Hopefully by some divine intervention, Zeke would get to take her. He would have to, regardless of how little the chances of that happening was. Forget about him not wanting to see her crash and burn but he wanted his prom to be that of the normal teenager he wanted to be, taking a special girl that is not his sister as his date. And that also meant none of his sister's posse. And that left…

"_Kelsi… the surprisingly beautiful Kelsi Nielsen and I to prom…_" a smile graced his handsome face. Maybe Sharpay wasn't out of her mind after all.


	4. Illumination

_Yup, you can go ahead and scream, "Finally!". well, I was a bit bored so I searched for ryelsi stuff on the net, a couple of you tube videos later, here's a new chapter of Perhaps Romance. Sorry for all who waited. I guess I kind of given this less priority since this is my lesser read fic but I figured I owe it all to those who read and put this on alert to finish this so I will even if it means coming up with shorter chapters or ending up with less chapters than I initially intended. My initial plan for this story was for it to be a one shot. That said, I bring you chapter 4._

**Perhaps Romance**

"Perhaps, after all, romance did not come into one's life with pomp and blare, like a gay knight riding down; perhaps it crept to one's side like an old friend through quiet ways; perhaps it revealed itself in seeming prose, until some sudden shaft of illumination flung athwart its pages betrayed the rhythm and the music; perhaps . . . perhaps . . . love unfolded naturally out of a beautiful friendship, as a golden-hearted rose slipping from its green sheath."

L.M. Montgomery (Anne of Avonlea)

Chapter 4: Illumination

To say he loved being on stage would be an understatement, but if there's one thing Ryan loved more than being in the spotlight was working behind it. There's something about seeing your hard work come to life on stage that fulfills him. It's been a couple of weeks since they started putting together the musical. Meaning, it's been a couple of weeks of him and Kelsi working together. It's not the first time that's for sure but it's the most time he has ever spent with her. As in really spent with her even if there were other people around all the time. He found out a lot about her, like how she tries to cure her bouts of insomnia by coming up with music or lyrics in her head only to end up restless and unable to sleep further until she's written it down. No wonder she came to homeroom everyday with some news about a song or several that she's working on. He finally saw how big and blue her eyes were up close, noticed the way her nose would scrunch up when she's thinking through something. He also noticed that ever since that day, she's been wearing her hair down, and sometimes trading her hats for bandannas or head bands on her head. It saddened him a little. The hats being the main thing that they have in common with each other and distinct from the other students. But he couldn't help but admire how lady-like she looked with her soft curls framing her face.

This particular day they were to rehearse the prom number. Apart from the usual dress rehearsal, Ms. Darbus insisted that they all wear their costumes while practicing the prom scene since they got the steps down to near perfection so that the girls can get used to dancing in high heels and moving about in their dresses, and the guys to know how to move them around in those dresses. He saw his female friends run excitedly to the dressing rooms and he dragged the reluctant Wildcats to their own dressing room to get into their suits, convincing them by the fact that they get to see their girlfriends in beautiful clothes if they do. First he saw out was Taylor, always the efficient one, then Martha next and Gabriella. They did their hair as well, telling Ms. Darbus that they needed to be able to move around with whatever hair style they wear with the dress. Ryan was only half-listening in when he noticed her come out. Her hands were clasped together in front of her, obviously embarrassed. Her dress was a lot shorter than the usual she wears in school, showing off her legs, the top portion of it was cut asymmetrically, baring one of her shoulders. Her hair was in a messy up-do. If he mistook her for a new girl before, now he definitely refused to believe that he's seeing that same Kelsi. She was far from pretty, she was breathtaking. He was sure if he didn't see the dress with her name on it on the rack backstage, he wouldn't have recognized her. He was distracted all throughout rehearsal, though nobody seemed to notice since he's pretty sure the others were as distracted with each other as he was with Kelsi. He missed and fumbled through some steps, glad she didn't seem to notice and that he didn't step on her foot. That would be embarrassing! There is something about Kelsi Nielsen that just has him all tangled up.

And tangled up was Ryan's brain and tongue when he suggested they work together apart from the hours they spent with the whole cast.

_Maybe we should get together…_

Evans! What are you saying?! Get together?! That's too ambiguous, she might think… oh my goodness she's gonna slap you next!

…_without all these…_

Thank you brain, thank you Sharpay. Being with his sister for so long meant knowing how to cover up minor slip ups like he just had. And, whew, wasn't he glad she took it the way he hoped she would and offered him her teapot. Strange, but he didn't dwell on it as long as she agreed. Wait, he still had to ask her to prom. Now how was he going to do that if he can't even ask her to a valid and innocent meeting smoothly?

Troy asked Gabriella with an elaborate rooftop drama complete with an impromptu waltz. Chad put his reputation on the line and asked Taylor from on top of a cafeteria table. Jason didn't trust himself when it came to speaking and did it with written words on his shirt instead. Who knew he was that clever? How unfortunate that he thought of that idea before Ryan did because that certainly solved the thinking-and-speaking-in-front-of-girl problem. And Zeke, well, Sharpay asked Zeke. He certainly could not expect shy, innocent Kelsi to do that and he, suave, put-together Ryan Evans won't settle on being asked by a girl.

He slept through the night only to wake up almost every hour to the thought of how to ask her. It's 6AM already and he still hasn't come up with any idea. Well, he certainly won't be late for their meeting that morning. He can just ask her tomorrow, IF he can come up with an idea how.

He walked in the music room taking a deep breath, nervous for what he didn't know. The early morning sun made the room look cozy. As expected she was already there, working on what seemed to be a new song. Sitting beside her he noticed the title, _Just Wanna Be With You_. That's exactly what he wanted right now…. That's it. Plain and simple, he wanted to be with her on prom and that's exactly how he's going to ask. Aster getting her go-signal to sing the song, surprising her by playing the piano rather well, and her surprising him when she joined in the harmony. We sound good. Together.

Now, this is it. _Speaking of prom, what are you doing?_

She proceeded to ramble about lyrics and stuff that made him panic. She's going to say no. she's going to say no. No one's ever said no to him before, and him crossing the line by asking her that loaded question, never mind how implied it was, might result to them being awkward around each other. His nervous thoughts blocked out the rest of what she said and his crazy mind blurted out one of his rehearsed lines from last night's thinking…

_Great! I'll pick you up at eight._

Say what? Evans! That was stupid. She didn't even say yes. Heck, you didn't even ask her directly. Now, not only will she say no, she's gonna resent you for ordering her around and being the conceited jerk that you are! What to do? Think fast… sing! Singing always calms you down, hope it calms her too.

You're on my mind, you're in my heart. Doesn't matter where we are…

She sang with me. She smiled at me. Does that mean yes?

---

I am not so sure about this chapter. Tell me what you think.


	5. Betraying Rhythm and Music

**Perhaps Romance**

"Perhaps, after all, romance did not come into one's life with pomp and blare, like a gay knight riding down; perhaps it crept to one's side like an old friend through quiet ways; perhaps it revealed itself in seeming prose, until some sudden shaft of illumination flung athwart its pages betrayed the rhythm and the music; perhaps . . . perhaps . . . love unfolded naturally out of a beautiful friendship, as a golden-hearted rose slipping from its green sheath."

L.M. Montgomery (Anne of Avonlea)

Chapter 5: Betraying Rhythm and Music

Being Sharpay Evans' brother some would think that he doesn't have conscience. After all, he went through with her sister's schemes until last summer. But that is far from the truth. If for anything, Ryan has always been his sister's voice of conscience, though she rarely listens to him. Having gone through with her schemes doesn't say that he agreed with her, most of the time it's him wanting to be there for his twin should something go wrong. Yeah, he has a conscience. And that conscience is the one that's keeping him from sleep ever since he asked Kelsi to prom.

Okay, it's not just his conscience. It's Kelsi herself. Everyday after that morning in the music room, she's been occupying his thoughts. And everyday he discovers something new about her or becomes more aware of something he already knew that makes him like her even more. Watching her eyes light up while they watch Troy and Gabriella rehearse Just Wanna Be With You was magical. And lately, after finishing up the choreography and teaching it to the cast, he finds himself sitting beside her on the piano, not even considering that he could be getting in her way. He wanted to be with her everyday, and being in the same room doesn't seem to be enough.

And that's where he found himself right by her side that day when they learned that Gabriella wont' be back for the show nor prom nor graduation. He looked up to her with understanding, seeing the sadness in her eyes. Gabriella was one of her closest friends among the girls, and Troy being like her older brother looking like the world crashed down on him put the worry in her pretty eyes. She looked hurt for their friends, knowing how much the two loved each other. He was willing to bet that they said those three words to each other already early this school year. Ryan can only imagine how their friends feel about being torn apart after high school. Most of these couples would be torn apart. And though he knew it will be difficult for Chad and Taylor as well, it would be much more for Troy and Gabriella.

It wasn't only them that would be having a difficult time. He's sure Jason and Martha would too even if it's still quite new, and Zeke, regardless if it's one-sided. _And me and Kelsi._

Did he just say that? It's time to be honest with himself. He liked the girl so much he wakes up everyday looking forward to having tea with her. Sure it isn't love yet, but she's also the closest friend he has and letting go of even just the friendship would take a toll. He wondered if the sadness and disappointment in her eyes is also caused by the same thoughts. It pains him to see her that sad. He doesn't like it, and he wouldn't like it even more if it was him who caused it.

His thoughts were broken with Ms. Darbus' announcement that Sharpay would be replacing Gabriella on the show. That disappointed Kelsi more, but probably made his sister happy, now that she got the lead like she wanted. That triggered the conscience again. Even with Sharpay getting her spotlight, he still thought Kelsi deserved to know the truth of how the idea of prom came to be. Granted, he really wanted to take her and Sharpay's suggestion was just that, a suggestion. But it still didn't sit well with him that it started, and in Sharpay's eyes it was, with the intention of stealing her song. He had to come clean, if only to be honest with her.

He found himself lingering after rehearsal waiting for her. He's nervous but he hopes he hears him out. He's banking highly on her compassionate and understanding nature to get him through this with at least their friendship intact. Romance could come some later time.

She was gathering her music sheets when she noticed his lingering presence, "Oh, hey Ryan. Why are you still here?"

"I… I need to talk to you." Man, this is harder than he thought.

"About what?" confusion was etched in her face.

"Prom." He winced at the sadness that added to that confusion.

"You're canceling…"

"No! Kelsi, no." he interrupted her. "That would be the last thing this is about. But I guess, there's no easy way to say this… Please promise me you're gonna let me finish first before you slap me or run away…"

"Ryan, what is it that will have me slap you?" she walked closer to him, taking what he knew was a bold step on her part, and looked directly in his eyes.

Taking her hand, "Just please promise me."

"Okay, I promise to let you finish."

He held both her hands as if to make sure she really won't run away, "I don't know how to start, but I guess I owe you my honesty for once." He paused to take a deep breath, "and maybe I don't have to tell you this because my sister already got what she wanted without my help but… Prom was Sharpay's idea. She told me to ask you so she can get the song you wrote for Troy and Gabriella."

Kelsi turned her face away from him, but he transferred one of her hands he's holding to the other, using the freed hand to turn her face back to him. "Hey, you promised." He pleaded with her. "The thing is, I have my sister to thank. I don't think I want to go to prom with someone other than you, and I don't think I want you to go to prom with someone who isn't me. I owe Sharpay a thank you because after the suggestion came from her mouth, I realized what I've been wondering since summer."

This made her look back at him, "I realized how much I like you Kelsi. And I believe I've liked you for a long time I just didn't know it. After what happened last year, hurting you would be the last thing I want to do. I'm sorry I should've told Sharpay no from the start. I'm sorry I didn't come up with the idea of prom myself. I'm sor—"

"Ryan," she cut him off by putting a hand on his face, "thank you for being honest with me. Thank you."

He rested his head on her forehead, "oh Kels," hugging her tight he continued, "I thought with this I'm totally messing things up with you and I don't want that. You're becoming far too special."

She was speechless for a moment until she broke the silence, "I… I think you are too."

"One last thing," she looked up at him. "What color is your dress?"

_I know! Way overdue but I got a bit stuck, then there's work, and the disappointment over having only gotten one review in my other story. But I guess I deserved that, reading back on the prequel it was better written, the last one was a bit hurried. Anyway, the updates for the rest of the stories are coming soon. I have like a 5-day break over next week so we'll see. Tell me what you think._


	6. Love Unfolds

**Perhaps Romance**

"Perhaps, after all, romance did not come into one's life with pomp and blare, like a gay knight riding down; perhaps it crept to one's side like an old friend through quiet ways; perhaps it revealed itself in seeming prose, until some sudden shaft of illumination flung athwart its pages betrayed the rhythm and the music; perhaps . . . perhaps . . . love unfolded naturally out of a beautiful friendship, as a golden-hearted rose slipping from its green sheath."

L.M. Montgomery (Anne of Avonlea)

Chapter 6: Love Unfolds

To say that he was a firm believer in fate or destiny was a long shot. He did believe it, but he also knew that there has to be some effort and determination to make things happen. But he wasn't going to argue with fate especially that it seemed to be on his side on opening night, saying that he was meant to be with Kelsi in New York making their dreams come true.

He never once doubted the fact that Kelsi would get the scholarship. She, after all, was the one who put the whole musical together, he only had to enhance whatever it was she already had with his choreography. In the short amount of time that Kelsi' fate came to light as far as college was concerned, he was mostly happy more than disappointed. But he had to admit that as proud as he was of her, he was also slapped with the fact that parting will come sooner than he expected or prepared for. It seemed that regardless of how much he expected or prepared for something, anticipating it to happen, it will never compare to it actually happening. And now that it had, taking it all in took most of his concentration he almost didn't catch what Ms. Darbus was saying about another slot for the Juilliard scholarship.

It came to his ears in passing that when his name was called it took him a split second to process what it was for. There were only three things that registered in his head: Juilliard, scholarship, me. All of which lead to one conclusion: New York with Kelsi. He couldn't even look at her at that point because all the drama went to Troy, Gabriella and Chad. But after the curtain fell, the rest of his friends were congratulating each other and he stood grounded on the same spot, he turned his head and found her the same. She gave him a shy smile which was all the invitation he needed and took the few steps to her and hugged her. Her feet were off the ground and before he even knew what he was doing he was spinning her, head buried in her curls.

"I can't believe it," she said with her hand on her forehead trying to steady herself from the spin when he put her down, finally.

"Better believe it Kelsi, because you're stuck with me now." Now, that was just lame and cheesy but he didn't care. He can hardly breathe from happiness and finding the right words was the last on his mind.

"I wouldn't mind that." She said shyly, bowing her head a bit.

"Me too." It was at that moment that he realized he has fallen in love with her. And he didn't mind it at all. What mattered then was knowing that he will have the chance to show her. With them away in New York with no meddling twin and overprotective acting big brothers, he will show Kelsi Nielsen how he feels.

_I know, I know, it's short but at least I got to writing it somehow. I have to admit that I'm not so happy with this chapter, took a lot of force for me to write. I hope somehow this will get me off my writer's block. I originally intended for this chapter to be one about prom but I didn't have any other ideas other than those that were already written so I wrote this instead. The next, and last, chapter will be one wherein they are already in New York. That wasn't the original plan for that as well but the forum thread gave me an idea I was supposed to write as another story but decided to do it for PR instead. Hopefully that will come by sooner. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
